Washday - A TFP One-Shot
by LordStarscream22
Summary: Arcee returns to the autobots base after a long drive. She has been sad the whole day long and her partner Jack tries to cheer her up a bit... (Transformers Prime One-Shot. Characters: Jack & Arcee)


_**First things first:  
I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO HASBRO AND THE HUB!**___

This is the another request for someone on DA :)

It's a bit longer than i thought  
But i hope you will like it :3

_**Warnings in here:**__ Tickling, Cuteness and a bit OOC :3___

Characters: Jack & Arcee

Have fun reading it and i am still very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes

_And i got some requests on here as well._  
_I've seen this in the comment section of my stories._  
_Sadly i can't write you a PM, because it seems you are no members of this site :(_  
_If you have requests for me please send me a PM and we talk about this ;)_

_But at the moment __requests are closed__, because i want to finish my other FFs first ;)_  
_And i don't have much time to write at the moment ^^;_  
_Please understand this :). Thank you_

* * *

**_Washday_**

„Hey Arcee, what are you doing?"

The blue Autobot Femme looked up when she heard her name and moments later Jack stood next to her.

„Nothing. Just…thinking…"

„So? About what?"

Jack sat down next to her and both enjoyed the view in front of them.

They were sitting on top of the Autobot base.

It was a sunny day.

The sun shone bright and hot down to earth and a gentle, warm breeze was blowing.

It was the perfect day…

"I'm thinking about nothing in particular. Just this and that…"

"Hmm really? A few hours before it looked different to me."

"Meaning?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno. You looked kind of sad earlier. Are you sure that everything is alright with you?"

„Of course it is Jack. No need to worry about me, really. I am fine. I was just driving a bit, that's all. You know, feeling the power of speed, the wind on your body, it was great. And it made me think of other things…"

She sighed and closed her optics for a moment.

She didn't want to admit it in front of Jack, but it was true: She felt a little sad today.

But she didn't want to bother him with it…

"If you say so, but another topic. Where have you been when you went out for driving? I mean, look at you! You're full of dust. It looks awful!"

"Thank you Jack. I really appreciate your compliments," the femme said and she rolled her optics.

The human grinned at her and he stood up again.

"You are welcome Arcee."

The femme grumbled something and looked away from him.

"Awww don't be like that Arcee. You know what? What about if I try to cheer you up a bit?"

She turned her head back to him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You want to cheer me up? But why? I am not sad…"

"Sure Arcee, you aren't. Stop lying to me, I can see it in your optics. It is okay if you don't want to talk about it but please, don't lie to me, okay?"

"Fine, you got me. I am sorry for lying to you Jack."

"It's okay Arcee, really."

"Thank you. But back to your "I-want-to-cheer-you-up-plan"…How do you want to cheer me up?" Arcee asked and she crossed her arms before her chest and gave the human a questioningly look.

"How about I would clean you up?"

Arcee felt how the heat shot right into her cheeks and she blushed a bit.

"You want to clean me up? Seriously Jack?"

The young man rolled his eyes.

"Not what you may think Arcee! Just a normal cleaning. Miko does it to Bulkhead all the time…even Raf does it to Bumblebee. There's nothing wrong with it."

The femme thought about it for a moment before she gave up with a long sigh.

"Fine, I give up. Do it…"

"Wow, that was easy!" Jack said, smirking at her and before she could give him an answer he turned around and disappeared in the base.

Arcee sat there and waited for him.

Only a few minutes later the human came back with two water buckets and some cloths.

"Relax a bit Arcee."

"I am relaxed Jack!"

"Yeah right. That is also the reason why you look at me like I would trying to kill you, right?"

"Just do it Jack!"

The young man smirked again at her and bowed before her.

"As you wish, my lady."

Arcee rolled her optics and transformed into her Motorcycle mode.

"Do it fast!"

And again Jack rolled his eyes, but he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Instead, he took the cloth and dipped it into the bucket with water.

Then he went to her and began to gently clean her armor.

While doing this he could feel her tremble beneath his hands, but decided to ignore it.

Maybe the water was a bit too cold? Or she was a bit nervous?

Everything could be possible…

He frightened when she drove forward a little and he stopped for a moment to look at her.

"Woa Arcee! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"N-no. No Jack. You didn't hurt me, everything's alright. Don't worry about me. It just feels…a bit strange to me, that's all. Go on."

"If you say so…but you're certain that everything's alright with you?"

"Yes, yes. I am fine, really. Just go on…"

"As you wish Arcee…"

Jack kept cleaning her armor, ignoring the trembling that went through her body.

She drove forward again when he brushed the cloth over a sensitive spot, but this time Jack didn't stop. He smirked slightly at her reactions.

"And you are still certain that you're alright?"

"Y-yes I am f-fine…"

"Awww I am almost done Arcee, don't worry."

A few minutes later Jack was done and he was very satisfied with his work.

Arcee's Armor looked all nice and shiny now and he went back a bit to give her room to transform back into her robot mode.

"Okay Arcee, I am done."

She transformed back and before she could say something she raised an eyebrow when she looked at Jack who looked at her with big eyes now. Moments later the young man burst out laughing and he couldn't stop anymore.

"What's so funny Jack?" she asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

But Jack kept laughing and laughing and laughing…until he fell over and rolled around on the ground.

"Okay, seriously Jack! What is wrong with you?!"

"Y-your body. Look at it hahaha! That's too funny!"

"What?"

Arcee looked at him questioningly again before she looked down at her body.

Her optics widened with shock and her eyebrow started to twitch.

"See what I meant?" Jack laughed and he already hold his belly because he was laughing so hard.

Arcee on the other hand couldn't share his amusement.

The reason was her body: Her back was all nice and shiny.

But the rest of her body, mostly her front side, was still covered with dust.

"Stop laughing Jack, this isn't funny!" she growled and she blushed madly.

Jack laughed even louder and it took him some time until he could talk to her again.

He wiped a tear out of his eye and sat up and looked at her with a big grin on his face.

"I am sorry Arcee, but this is just too funny."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Look at me! I look like a clown!"

"Nah, you don't. Just sit down and let me take care of this, okay? And don't look at me like that Arcee, I promise not to tell the others, okay?"

"I hope so!" the femme growled, but then she decided to sit down and let him do his work.

Jack was still smirking when he grabbed one of the water buckets and a cloth and walked over to the femme.

"Just be –".

Arcee couldn't finish her sentence.

In the next moment she got a full dose of water right into her face.

Jack bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from laughing out loud ad he quickly threw the now empty bucket aside.

Her face was just priceless.

"…careful!" she finished her sentence and she glared at her human partner who was just smirking at her.

"Don't you dare to laugh at me again Jack! I mean it!"

"Just relax!" he said with a chuckle and he went over to her and before she could say another word he started to brush the cloth against her side.

When the soft cloth touched her metallic skin, she flinched and let out a little squeal.

Jack stopped for a moment to look at her questioningly.

"What was that?"

She looked back at him, now nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"That!"

And he brushed her side again…with the same result.

He smirked at her deviously and she looked away from him, blushing even harder now.

"That is…nothing!" she mumbled, without looking at him.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked her, smirking and he brushed her side again.

"Stop that Jack!" she said with a giggle and she turned away from him.

"Why?"

Jack's smirk widened and he kept doing it, making her giggle even more.

"B-because it t-ti-tickles!" the femme giggled and her whole body was shaking now.

"Oh really?"

Jack chuckled evilly and he dropped the cloth, just to wiggle his fingers against her side.

And that did it now!

Arcee let out a loud squeal and she turned away from him, but he followed her movement and kept tickling her, laughing along with her.

"Jack, n-no! Stop it!" she laughed and moments later she fell back onto her back and tried to protect her ticklish spots.

The young man just laughed at this and he climbed onto her stomach and dug his fingers into some sensitive wires beneath her armor.

The femme let out a high pitched squeal and she started to struggle against him.

She kicked her legs out in the air and rolled around on the ground, but at the same time she was careful not to hurt her human partner who had much fun in tickling her into tears right now.

Jack tried desperately to hold onto her, but her armor was still wet from all that water and it was hard for him to hold onto her now slippery body. He pulled on some wires he found on her hips and she screamed with laughter and bucked.

"NO! PLEASE JACK! STOP!" she laughed and she squirmed more.

The teenager had trouble to hold onto her now and she didn't made it easier for him when she slowly turned around onto her stomach.

Jack climbed behind and he sat down onto her back and dug his fingers under one of her arms. It was hard for him to tickle her there, because she had her arms already pressed against her body, but his small, nimble fingers found their way under her arm anyways.

She laughed more and more and tears were streaming down her optics.

But on the other hand she started to enjoy this whole situation.

If just felt so good to just lying there and laughing.

"What's wrong Arcee? Can't take a little tickling~?" he taunted her and he went from tickling her underarm to tickle her side again when he slid down a bit.

"S-STOHOHOHOP IHIHIHIT PLEHEHEHEAHAHAHASE!" was all she could answer before she buried her face into her arms to hide it from him.

"No way Arcee! This is too much fun and laughing is good for you!"

"IT IS NOHOHOHOHOHT!" she laughed and during her words she turned around again.

Jack climbed behind her again and he sat down onto her stomach and dug his fingers into some sensitive wires again and tugged on them which made her scream with laughter.

"Oh yes, laughter is good for you. And you know what? Laughter is always a good medicine when you're sad. There is no way I will stop tickling you now!" he said laughing and to give his words more power he tugged on her wires again.

"AHHHH! NOHOHOHO! P-PLEASE…HAHAHAHA…STOP IIIIIIT!"

"Coochie, coochie, coo~."

"W-WAIT UNTIL…HAHAHAHAHA…UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Arcee tried to grab the human, but Jack was too fast for her and he quickly jumped back and he landed onto her leg and he climbed to her feet.

Arcee stopped laughing and she relaxed her body and wiped away some tears.

"Finally…you stopped…" she said, panting heavily.

"I am not done with you yet Arcee," Jack said and with an evil chuckle and he climbed down and stood in front of her feet.

"Tell me Arcee: Are your feet ticklish too?"

"Do it and I'll kick you!"

"I think that is a yes than. And we both know you would never do that, won't you?"

Arcee grumbled something and covered her face with her servos.

She twitched and giggled when she could feel Jack's nimble fingers on her feet and she pulled her feet away.

"Stop it Jack!" she giggled and she curled up into a ball, pulling her feet away from him, but he followed every of her movements.

The human just laughed and scratched his fingernails over the sole of her foot.

The femme yelped and started to laugh and she tried desperately to stay still.

She was afraid she could kick and hurt Jack, so she tried to stay still as good as she could and to endure the tickling.

But the more he tickled her the more she lost control over her body.

She laughed louder and she clutched her stomach.

Tears started to form into her optics again and her whole body was shaking with laughter.

"J-Jack! Please! S-stohohohohop!" she squeaked.

"Hmm let me think about it….nope!" he said smirking and he switched to her other foot.

The femme squealed with laughter and she buried her face in one of her arms to hide it from him. The whole situation was so embarrassing for her…

"AHHH! N-NO! JACK NOHOHOHOHO! PLEHEHEHAHAHASE! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she squeaked and she screamed with laughter.

Jack laughed along with her and kept tickling her.

He used a brush for her feet now which he had strapped to his belt before.

"I clean your feet, that is all. Got a problem with that~?"

"YEHEHEHEHES! STOHOHOHOHO IT! PLEASE!"

"But it's so much fun and you're laughing. How could I stop when you have soooo much fun as well Arcee~?" Jack taunted her, smirking deviously and he switched to her other foot again.

Arcee roared with laughter and she threw her head back.

"I-IT ISN'T FUN FOR ME JAHAHAHACK! PLEASE! N-NO MORE!"

"But you're laughing?"

"YOU F-FORCE ME TO!"

"Awww how bad."

The young man smirked evilly at her and scratched her soles with his nails again.

He couldn't stop laughing anymore when Arcee started to punch the ground with her fist.

Her other hand was still holding her stomach.

"I never thought of it that a little tickling would get you down so easily!"

"I-IT DOESN'T…HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Of course it does! Look at you! It's a miracle that no Decepticon has already heard you!" Jack said, smirking deviously at her and he kept scratching the middle of her foot.

"S-STOP IT JACK! HAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOP MAKING FUN OF MEHEHEHE! T-THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Of course it is Arcee~. Tickle, tickle, tickle~."

"PLEHEHEHAHAHASE! STAHAHAHAP! JACK! PLEASE…HAHAHAHAHA…I B-BEG OF YOU! S-STOP IT!"

"Does this mean the mighty Arcee surrenders to a little human~?"

"S-STOP TEASING MEHEHEHE!"

Jack smirked evilly and grabbed the brush and started to brush her feet with it again.

The femme screamed again and slowly but surely she lost her strength.

"Answer my question Arcee!"

"F-FINE! FINE…AHAHAHAHA…I SURRENDER! DID YOU…HAHAHAHA…HEAR THAT?! I-I GIVE! I GIVE! PLEAHAHAHAHASE! STAHAHAHAP! I C-CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE…HAHAHAHA!"

Jack laughed at this and he tickled her for another minute until he stopped.

The femme was still giggling when he climbed onto her belly and sat down on there.

When she opened one of her optics she glared at him, but Jack could see that she wasn't serious and he chuckled.

"I am sorry Arcee. I couldn't resist," he said and he scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed chuckle.

The femme sighed and she wiped away some tears.

After that she opened her optics and a soft smile appeared on her face when she looked at Jack.

"It's okay Jack, but please: Don't tell anyone, okay?"

The young man just smirked at her.

"Don't you dare Jack!"

"But it was soooo much fun. And to be honest: I like your playful side more than your grumpy side!" he said, sticking his tongue out at her.

Arcee just rolled her optics.

"Please Jack, don't tell the others."

"Not even Optimus~?"

"No! Especially not him!"

Jack chuckled when she blushed.

"Calm down Arcee, I am just teasing you. I promise not to tell the others."

"I hope so Jack!"

An evil smile appeared on Arcee's face.

"Otherwise I have to show you my mean side as well!"

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Meaning?"

She chuckled and poked his stomach, making him flinch and giggle.

"Do I make myself clear?" she asked him, smirking at his reactions.

"Okay, okay Arcee, I got it. I will be quit, I promise!"

"Good…but to be certain…"

Jack's eyes widened when Arcee wiggled her fingers at him and moments later he was the one who laughed until he had tears in his eyes when the femme grabbed him with one hand and tickled him with the other…

The two were so engrossed in their games that they didn't notice the curious pair of eyes, which had been watching the whole time.

Miko chuckled and took another photo with her handy.

"Wait until I show that to the others. This is just priceless!" she chuckled and moments later she disappeared into the base of the Autobots, leaving the two of them to their tickle fight…

**_END_**


End file.
